


Five Times Danny Gave Suzanne a Ride Home

by Kasuchi



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuchi/pseuds/Kasuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When can our affair ascend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Danny Gave Suzanne a Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> For **bexatious**.

**1\. Friday**

She's sliding through the wrap party, around stars and actors, cameramen and pretty girls. PA headset in place, she may as well be invisible for all the attention the others pay her. She's got her clipboard in hand and she's muttering into her mic frantically, trying to hear over the noise of the music and the people.

"What?" She's shouting so loudly that her ears ring with the reverb until she steps outside and breathes as the noise fades quickly.

"I can't take you home," comes the reply, breathy and panting.

"You're getting laid?" Her voice is dry and flat and utterly unsurprised.

"You could say that," he replies, voice strained at the edges.

"Fine, I'll just ask Junie--"

"Junie's kind of busy, too."

She pauses. "You're banging _Junie_?!"

"Shh!"

"Whatever. Thanks for nothing." She hangs up on him making some strangled noise and paces across the balcony.

"You know," comes a voice from the inky darkness, "if you need a ride, I could give you one."

She jumps ten feet in the air and pivots, her heart hammering in her ribcage. "Danny?"

The rest of him emerges. He's got one hand sipping what looks like diet coke (that, tea, and water is all he seems to drink anyway) and the other angled into the pocket of his slacks.

"Suzanne?"

"I...Are you sure?"

He shrugs. "It's just a ride home. Just don't make it a regular thing." He glares at her a little.

"One-time deal, got it." She waves her hand in the air dismissively. "Where's your car at?"

&&&

**2\. Monday**

She claps her hands loudly in front of his face and he starts violently.

"You stole my pie," she says with a glare, hands on her hips and blazer jacket flung open.

"So what if I did?" He suppresses a smile, but he can feel his lips twitch and his fingers play with his glasses idly.

"You need to pay," she replies smartly, and leans forward slightly, camisole gaping slightly with the action.

"How much?" He's not falling for it, and his eyes don't stray from her face.

"Ride home. Tonight." She straightens and snatches his glasses out of his hands. "My car's battery died."

He laughs sharply. "That's all? A ride after work?"

She folds the glasses and smiles michievously at him. "Dunno. I may have to punish you more later." They rest with a click on the console table and she saunters off, playing with her necklace as she clips away.

Naturally, he stares at her ass the entire time.

&&&

**3\. Tuesday**

She brings him coffee.

"What do you need this time?" He sighs tiredly (but he's just acting) and accepts the mug. There's a smile behind his eyes and she can see that even with the glare of the stage lights.

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Um, okay. I needed to stop by the dry cleaners on the way home. Do you mind?"

"Not really, but are they going to be open?"

"The owner owes me like six grand. It'll be open."

"Oh." She pauses and makes a face. "How does he owe you six grand?"

"I'll tell you that on the way to your place."

She smirks. "That's a promise."

"That's a threat." He takes a long draw from the mug, and licks his lips appreciatively. Hazelnut - she's good; she must have started out making coffee.

"I'll meet you by the dressing rooms at close?"

"You got it."

"See you." She walks away before pivoting smoothly on a heel. "Oh, and Danny?"

"Yeah?" He's breathing in the coffee quietly, letting it warm his hands.

"There's a thermos of that stuff on your desk in your office." She traipses off, clipboard in hand and fingers pressed to her headset.

He blinks twice, then calls for a break.

&&&

**4\. Wednesday**

They're headed to dinner with the cast when he takes a wrong turn.

"Crap," he mutters, and takes a left.

"I think you should have taken a right."

He shoots her a sarcastic look. "Thanks for the heads up." He turns left again and hope that--

No dice. Dead end.

"Crap," he mutters again, and pulls out the cell but stops when he sees her looking at him. "What?"

She doesn't say anything, just pushes forward and kisses him full on the mouth, softly and firmly.

He pulls away and looks at her. "I...I...I...What?"

She grins. "Because we're in your car, alone, in a dark dead end." She shifts in her seat. "No time like the present, right?"

His resonse is drowned out in his kiss.

&&&

**5\. Thursday**

He presses her against the wall of her entryway, somewhere thankful that her roommates aren't home yet and that she's only got two instead of the five he had at that point his life.

She arches her back into him and drops her jacket somewhere with a faint rustle and the click of buttons against tile. His hands flutter along her sides until they find the hem of her blouse - the blouse he told her to buy, he thinks - and tug, none too gently. She's quietly undoing his buttons from the bottom up and he pulls her away from the wall and lets her lead him.

She slams her bedroom door shut and pins him against it, pushing his blazer off his shoulders and taking his shirt with it. His keys fall out of his pocket and when she steps forward, she accidentally steps on it, but neither one of them is really paying attention.

Outside, his car alarm chirps.


End file.
